Hold me and Talk to me
by Nayokukiasa
Summary: It's about how Gaara is always so quiet and this new girl comes along and can get him to talk. My own Charater, if you want to be in any of my stories, make a name and background and send it to me.
1. Meeting the new student

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the character's except Kana-Ley. **

** Meeting the new person**

"Welcome back to Konaha High students." said principal Tsunade over the intercom. It was the third week of the school year, and everyone was in their homeroom class talking while there teacher Kakashi was reading his little orange book. While some students were learning and others were chatting with there friends, outside of the classrooms in the hall was a new student. The sound of her high heels clicking against the tiled floor filled the halls. She made a right down the first hall, and walked into a room labeled, " Principal Tsunade." As she entered the room, Tsunade looked up and was surprised standing there in black jeans, high heel boots and a red tank-top was the new student of Konaha High.

"so you're the new student I assume." said Tsunade.

"Correct, I am the new student." said the girl.

"Ok then, follow me. I will take you to your class and show you who will show you around the school." Tsunade then stood up and walked around her desk to the girl and showed her out. As the walked down the hall closer to Kakashi's room, they could here the clicking of the heels and looked towards the door. Well most of them did except one very popular boy named Sasuke Uchiha, and every girl in the class except a few were sitting there staring and drooling at his very good looks. The door opened then and in walked the principal and the young girl stayed out and waited for her signal to come in. "Well Kakashi, I have something for you." said Tsunade. Kakashi then looked at her quizzically. Just then at that very moment, the young girl walked into the class. "A new student, that's your gift to me?" asked Kakashi.

* * *

"Correct, she is joining your class and I would like to ask Gaara if he would like to show her around and take her into all of your classes." asked Tsunade. Gaara simply nodded. "Great! Ok then, I'll let her say her name and where she is from and why she is here." Tsunade then stepped back and then the young girl stepped forward. "Well, my name is Kana-ley Akuma. I come from America, California to be exact. My father felt it would be best to Japan to co-sign to a business. So because of that I'm here in your school and your town." When she finished talking, she noticed that the guys of the class, well most of them were drooling over her. "Thank you for that Ms. Akuma. You may sit next to Mr. Uchiha." stated Kakashi. Tsunade then walked out of the class and got back to her work. "Kakashi-san, can't I sit next to Sasuke, and the new girl can sit in my seat." said some random girl.

"Sorry, you can't change seats just because you like him." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and then feared that the new girl would like him to and take advantage of being next to him. He then realized that Gaara was in every single one of his classes, which ment that she would be in all of his classes now. Sasuke was now scared more than ever about this new girl. She sat down next to him and ignored him completely. Since the class got to do whatever the wanted, she pulled out the book she was reading and read while Sasuke sat there deep in thought. The bell then rang and Kana-ley was still to busy reading to notice the bell rang. "Kana-ley lets go." Was all Gaara said to get her out of her trance with the book. She looked up and said "Kana, call me Kana please." Gaara nodded and Sasuke waited at the door for them. They had science next, then math, lunch, history, elective and then P.E. "Um, Gaara-san, are you always this quiet?" asked Kana.

"Yes, I don't talk much, never really did like talking."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go this small café and talk. Since I'm new to Japan and all I was hoping someone would show me around."

"Sure, I don't mind showing you around, as long as I get to choose the café."

"No problem, I don't mind either." Kana and Gaara then walked in silence to science. When the walked in Kana explained everything again to the science class, they were so amazed that she was from California.

* * *

She then headed to math with Gaara by her side. They walked by his sister Temari and her boyfriend Shikamaru. Temari was shocked to see Gaara walking around with a girl and she was smiling even though he wasn't saying a word. It was lunch now, and Kana was going to head over to the shade to read. Temari was watching them closely. "Hey Kana, if you want you can come hang out with me and the gang over there by that tree if you want." Gaara then pointed to a tree where Sasuke and several other people were. "Thanks Gaara-san, but I'm going to just sit and read." Kana smiled and then Gaara walked over to the tree, but not before Temari jumped out and said, "So you finally got a girl huh?"

"No, I'm her tour guide for the week. She's new to the school and she is in all of my classes."

"Oh, dumbass, you should get with her!"

"Why?"

"She's cute, seems sweet, and she is totally ok with the fact that you don't talk much."

"Yea and what does that have to do with me?"

"Get with her you idiot."

"Ok, ok I'll asked her today when we're out at the café." Gaara and Temari then walked off to the tree and had lunch with everybody. Gaara sat down and thought about what Temari had said. He did like her and well he wouldn't mind dating her, she did make him talk more.

**ok, sorry to leave on a cliff like this, but I will update very soon. **


	2. Lunch and Sexy Dancing

_disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except the ones i make._

_Italic: lyrics, inside voices, or thoughts_

**Lunch and then Sexy dancing**

Kana was sitting down under the tree reading her book again, when Temari walked over and said, "Hi, I'm Temari, Gaara's sister."

"Oh, you're Temari! Hi, I'm Kana-Ley, but you can call me Kana." said Kana smiling.

"Mind if I sit with you and chat?"

"No, not at all, just let me put my book away first." Kana then placed her book in her bag and then gave her full attention to Temari. "Ok, so what do you have on your mind if you want to chat with the new girl."

"Well, I noticed you and my little brother are very close now. Is there anything going on between you two?"

"No, there isn't anything at all" Kana then looked down. "Nothing at all."

"Do you want something to be there?"

"Actually I wish there was something. Gaara-san has made me feel so special here."

"Well, I hear you're going on a date today after school, is that true?"

"It's not so much at a date, but more of a lets grab a drink and show me around the city."

"Well, if you could be with my brother. Would you be alright with the fact that he doesn't talk much?"

"That's the thing, he talks with me. He told that he could talk to me for hours, yet he couldn't talk to anyone else as long." Temari then realized something, they would make a great couple. "Why don't you come to my party on Saturday? I'm turning 17 and want everyone that I trust there."

"That would be awesome! That means I get to go shopping now!" Kana and Temai were laughing now.

* * *

Gaara looked around and saw Temari talking with Kana and freaked out. Gaara scrambled to his feet and ran over to his sister. As he was running, Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw Temari and Kana-Ley chatting. Gaara reached his sister and hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend. The girls were laughing when Gaara arrived. "Hey ladies, what are you two up to?" 

"Nothing much Gaara-san" said Kana.

"Why does it matter to you!" snapped his sister. Gaara flinched and then said, " Chill girl, I came over to hang with you two because they are all boring." Temari stared at him, as he walked around the tree and sat down next to Kana. Her cell phone rang with the song, "CandyMan" by Aqua played. She grabbed her Phone, got up and ran over to a different tree. On the phone was Kanji, Gaara over heard her say, " Yea, I miss you too. Ok, talk to ya later. Kisses! Love you, bye" Gaara's face turned sad and hurt that she already had someone. She came back over and said. "That was my friend sorry, he's coming down on Saturday, is it ok if I bring him to the party? He will have another guest with him, but he is so sweet and trustworthy."

"Sure, who is his guest?" asked Temari.

"His wife, She wants to see Japan and meet all of my friends and such."

"WIFE!!!!" screamed Gaara and Temari at the same time.

"Yea, he's married. He had an arranged marriage at the age of 16. He's 17 right now."

"Oh, so that's why he's married." said Gaara.

"Yea, what did you think I was married to him or something?"

"Kind of.." said Temari and Gaara. Then bell the rang, and everyone was headed off to different classes.

* * *

Kana, Gaara, and Sasuke were headed to History. "Well that is the most boring class ever." said Kana. Gaara and Sasuke nodded while Kana sweat-dropped. "Ok, so what's next?" asked Kana. "Music class, where Gaara and I will practice for the battle of the bands with the guys, and you will have to sing in front of the whole class to prove you can be in that class." said Sasuke with no emotion what so ever. "What?! I have to sing in front of the whole class!!?" 

"Yep, but it won't be to bad." said Gaara.

Kana then thought about what to sing, she knew how to sing and was really good too. She figured that she would sing a really good song, yet her friends weren't there to sing and dance with her. The minute they stepped through the doors of the classroom, Kana saw her friends. "Oh My God! No fucking way! What are you losers doing here?" They all turned and saw her and smiled. "Kana! It's you" the girl ran to her and they did a group hug kind of thing. Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other then back to her. "So Ms. Akuma, are you ready to present?" asked the teacher Ms. Anko. " Can we do more than one person at a time, because I have a song in my mind and my friends sing it with me."

"I don't see why not. Do you have the track?"

"Right here," she grabbed it out of her bag and then handed it to Anko. Both the girls and the guys headed back to get changed. In a very beautiful dress ( A/N check profile for link to picture)

Then the music started and it was a song that was a very sexy one to dance to.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

Sasuke and Gaara were stunned to see Kana sing and dance that way. It was so sexy and a great turn on for Gaara. Sasuke was watching one of the girls that was blonde and hot.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

Sasuke and Gaara took a seat and enjoyed the dance and song with full attention.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Sway me, take me_

_Thrill me, hold me_

_Bend me, ease me_

_You have a way with me_

_Sway (sway)_

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

_I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Sway me_

_Sway me_

_Sway me now_

At the end of the song both Gaara and Sasuke were at the edges of there seats drooling over the sexy dance. "Amazing!" said Anko. After Anko had said her comments and welcome to the class, Kana and the group went back to get changed into there regular clothes again. She came back out and walked to Sasuke and Gaara. They both Gave her a hug and said great job. "Hey Kana, can you introduce me to your blonde friend?"

"Who, Nicole?"

"Yea, her."

"Sure. Hey Nikki get over here" Nicole then walked over to Kana.

"Yes Kana, what do you need?"

"Nicole, I'd like you to meet Sasuke Uchiha." she then pointed to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and then he and Nicole walked off to P.E. together. Gaara smiled and said that Kana's dance was great and so sexy. She said her thanks to everyone and then she walked out of class with Gaara by her side. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

**Oh, i left you with a cliff!!! oh well wait till i update later!**


End file.
